jagfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Blackadder
Vivian Blackadder was a former FBI Agent-turned-NCIS Special Agent who investigated the murder of Lieutenant Loren Singer. During her short time on the team, Vivian was partnered with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. However due to negative reaction from test audiences, Blackadder was later written out of the show altogether and as such, has not appeared in any of the episodes of the main NCIS series since then. Black Biography Pre-Series Born to an unnamed mother and father, Vivian who was originally an agent for the FBI had a brother named Rex. In late 2001, Rex was killed in the USS Cole tragedy which ultimately prompted Vivian to resign from the FBI for good. Left grief-stricken and devastated by her brother's murder, Vivian swore revenge against the terrorists responsible and later after having passed all the necessary tests, was assigned to the Major Case Response Team led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Personality Previously an FBI Agent, Vivian's only goal and her sole reason for joining NCIS in the first place is so that she can avenge her brother Rex who died in the USS Cole bombings. She has something of a very hostile relationship with Gibbs and isn't even remotely close to the other members of the team, especially to Abby. She also tends to ignore Ducky who regularly attempts to invite her out to dinner and regards his habit of talking to the corpses as disturbing while also strongly believing that he has a lack of respect for the dead. She's so focused on avenging her brother to the point where it becomes a strong obsession and she doesn't care what happens as along as she's part of the team bringing the terrorists responsible to justice. As seen in "Meltdown", she is even willing to jeopardize an important anti-terrorist mission for the sake of getting close to Hussan Mohammed, the man responsible for the Cole bombing. These actions regularly brings her into conflict with Gibbs who is hellbent on making sure that Vivian doesn't use NCIS as her own personal instrument of revenge. In regards to Loren Singer's death, Vivian was the only one out of the Major Case Response Team who seemed truly convinced that Harmon Rabb was the killer and when Tony expressed his doubts, Vivian was even reluctant to go any further after the investigation was closed, suggesting that she's willing to accept the evidence as it is and not be prepared to look deeper or go the extra length, even if it meant that the supposed murderer was being framed by someone else. Relationships Leroy Jethro Gibbs Vivian and Gibbs's relationship is very cold and tense due to the fact that Vivian was more concerned with avenging her brother who died in the USS Cole bombing than focusing on her job and duties as an NCIS Special Agent. As such, Gibbs has regularly insisted that NCIS will not be used as her own personal instrument of revenge and the topic is such a thorny subject that the two have even come to blows over it numerous times. It's also quite clear that due to this subject hanging over them, their relationship is very stormy and hostile. Anthony DiNozzo Vivian simply regards DiNozzo as a surrogate brother figure because he's similar to her deceased brother. They could be considered colleagues, not potential friends or even lovers. Donald Mallard Vivian's relationship with Ducky is one of extreme distrust due to the fact that Ducky regularly keeps hitting on her every time they're out in the field and makes effects to ask her out to dinner, something Vivian usually rejects. Unlike the others who accept Ducky's talking to the dead as being normal and part of his job, Viv finds Ducky's habit extremely disturbing, even going so far as to believe that the lack of respect for the dead that Ducky shows towards the victims he autopsies is disgusting despite Ducky insisting that he has the utmost respect for the bodies he autopsies. Abigail Sciuto Despite the fact that the two were never talking to one another, it's presumed that she and Abby don't get along either. Behind the Scenes Vivian Blackadder was played by American actress Robyn Lively. Unfortunately, the character of Blackadder didn't go down with the audiences so she was written out of the series altogether with Lively being dropped from her contract. When Season One of NCIS officially began, the vacant position went to Caitlin Todd played by Sasha Alexander and following Kate's death in the NCIS Season Two finale, "Twilight, Ziva David played by Cote de Pablo and after Ziva's departure in the NCIS Season 11 episode, Past, Present and Future, Eleanor Bishop played by Emily Wickersham later took over the role and has maintained it to this day. Category:Characters Category:NCIS Category:Minor Characters